lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Exalted
The Exalted are a unique group of warriors that serve various roles on Cecleron. The most prominent of the Exalted are beings granted power by one of the Celestial Incarnae. The source of their power is their Essence, an energy source that gets it's name from the fact that it is literally the essence of the Celestial that gave the Exalted their power. Exalted are responsible for maintaining order on Cecleron, serving as extensions of their patron Celestial. All Exalted are exceptionally power, to the point that even the weakest of the Exalted are a leauge above all but the best of non-exalted warriors. 'Essence' Essence is the power source for all Exalted. It's name comes from the fact that it is quite literally the Essence of an Exalted's patron Celestial. Essence has a wide range of abilities depending on the type of Exalted using it. Essence naturally augments the physical and magical abilities of an Exalted to extreme degrees, making even the weakest of Exalted warriors formidable opponents. 'Solar Exalted' The Solar Exalted are the champions of Sol Invictus, and the intruments of his wrath. Solar Exalted are the most commonly seen and known across Cecleron, as many who are in positions of authority are also champions of the Unconquered Sun. Solar Exalted primarily serve as peacekeepers on Cecleron, from things as simple as preventing crimes in their hometowns, to singe-handidly stopping pointless wars. Solar Exalted possess authority that allows them dominion over all by the highest royalty in the world, though their influence does have limits. Solar Exalted are for example forbidden from interfering in honorable conflicts, and are to let just wars carry out naturally without interference. Solar Exalted are seen as examples worth being emulated. Solar Exalted are believed to truly the greatest in all things they do, the mere fraction of Sol Invictus' power granting them what seems to be perfection in comparison to normal mortals. Solar Essence is extremely potent, and focuses mostly on the physical abilities of Solar Exalted, while granting them lesser versions of the abilities of Sol Invictus. Solar Essence radiates with the very light of Sol Invictus, causing the area around a Solar Exalted to became sun bleached when the Solar Exalted uses high amounts of Essence. With the abilities inherited from Sol, Solars are capable of mimicking Sol's nigh-infallible techniques. Though on a much lesser level. Solars possess a perfect defense of their own, being able to make themselves entirely immune to a specific source of damage, only able to change their immunity after a minimum for one hour. Solars are capable of enhancing their attacks with the power of Sol, though they can not obliterate any target as he can, they are capable of guaranteeing that a single attack in a given battle will connect. Solars also possess the ability to rally their fellow Exalted, being able to call any within a large radius rush to their aide should a challenge prove too great. Solars are capable of healing injuries very quickly, healing what would normally be a mortal wound within a few minutes. 'Lunar Exalted' Lunar Exalted are the champions of Luna. While Solar Exalted have dominion over political situations, Lunars have absolute dominion over nature. Lunars oversee everything from the birth of insects, to the prevention of deforestation. Lunars maintain nature and make sure Cecleron is not destroyed by it's inhabitants. Lunars are also responsible for maintaining an area of Cecleron called the Wylds. The Wylds are areas distorted by such extreme concentrations of magical energies that no rules seem to apply. Entire acres of land entirely change in moments, people spontaneously burst into piles of snakes, and any sort of unfortunate happening is entirely possible. Lunars are responsible for containing Wyld Lands when they appear, and preventing them from spreading to civilization. Lunar Exalted possess the Essence of Luna. Lunar Exalted possess unrivaled magical ability, being able to near effortlesslty master the 4 basic colors of magic. The primary ability of the Lunar Exalted is their ability to change shape, inherited from Lunar herself. Lunars' control over their physiology is what allows them to resist the spontaneous changes of the Wylds. Lunars are capable of mimicking the form of any being that they possess a DNA sample from. While not a perfect mimickry, Lunars can copy their form's abilities at about seventy-percent effectiveness. Lunars typically possess a form that combines the best traits of the various forms they possess, which becomes their primary means of combat. 'Sidereal Exalted' The Sidereal Exalted, also called Fateweavers are the champions of the Five Maidens. Sidereals assist in various things around Cecleron, depending on which Maiden they serve under. Sidereals primarily work from the shadows, as they are quite literally the guardians of fate. Sidereals manage a creation of the Maidens called the Loom of Fate. The Loom uses resembles a massive spider web, with each strand being linked to a denizen of Cecleron. Due to the nature of Sidereal work, their very existence is actually a rumor, as any encounters with them can never be perfectly remembered. Two individuals meeting the same Sidereal would be incapable of telling a mutually coherent story, as contradictions would always pop up in their memories, with even simple things like the appearence of the Sidereal being remembered differently. Sidereal Essence is fairly universal regardless of which Maiden the Sidereal gains their power from. Sidereal Essence provides an extremely potent and balanced boost to both physical and magical attributes, putting Sidereals on a middle ground between Solar and Lunar Exalted. Sidereals are capable of utilizing their Essence to manipulate destiny itself in small ways. Despite this extremely potent ability, Sidereals are very limited in their use of it, requiring the approval of the maidens before they go mucking around with destinty. Sidereals are typically forced to use their ability on an extremely small scale. such as manipulating time for mere seconds or less allowing them to dodge or perform critical attacks. When given free reign of their abilities, Sidereals can do things as advanced as annihilating them by attacking their strand in the loom of fate directly. 'Terrestrial Exalted' Terrestrial Exalted are an exception to the normal rules that govern Exalted. Terrestrials are unique because their power does not come from a patron Celestial. Terrestrials rather gain their power from absolute mastery of a specific color of magic, allowing them to become one with that element. Though a symbol of hard and skill, Terrestrials are typically significantly weaker than any other type of Exalted. Terrestrials are capable of unrivaled skill in their particular color of magic, as well as a singular skill that defines the Terrestrial prior to their shift into an Exalted. Terrestrials do not have any inherent authority due to lacking the backing of a Celestial being, but are quite respected due to the skill their status requires. Terrestrials possess their own unique form of Essence, theirs being gained from the magic that flows within Cecleron rather than an actual being. Some believe Terrestrials to be the patrons of Gaia, though no Terrestrial has ever managed to communicagte with her as other Exalted have for their patron gods, leading the existence of Terrestrials to be believed to be entirely self earned. Category:Groups Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Lookout I/II